godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldo Trapani
Aldo Trapani was the Don of the Trapani crime family, born to Johnny and Serafina Trapani. He witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Barzini family at the age of 12 and was promised that he would obtain his revenge when he was older and stronger by Don Vito Corleone. Nine years after his father's death, a 21 year old Aldo became involved with a gang that had no respect for him treated him badly. Aldo became a part of the Corleone family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, and making money. Aldo remained in New York, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became the Don of New York. Biography Early life Aldo was born in Little Italy in 1924 to Serafina Trapani and Johnny Trapani. Johnny was a soldier in the Corleone family and for an associate he was very respected but feared among the other Five Families. At 12 years old he witnessed his father's assassination by Barzini thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini in 1936. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that one day he would get his revenge. Sometime after his father's death, his mother moved to Hell's Kitchen, where Aldo grew up with future Chief of police Ken Jameson. Vito made sure that Aldo and his mother were provided for, as Johnny had always been loyal to him. He also served in the army during World War II. Joining the family .]] By 1945, a now 21 year old Trapani had eventually fallen in with the wrong crowd; he joined a gang that stole and Aldo became a get-away driver for the gang. His mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's enforcer Luca Brasi was dispatched and rescued Aldo who was getting beat up in an alley over money problems with the gang. The next day, Brasi met up with Aldo and discussed about a family racket problem with butcher Emilio Brunetti. Aldo took care of it and was proven reliable to Luca Brasi. Luca sent him to meet two other up and comers in the family, Paulie Gatto and Marty Malone, and he helped them carry out the task of avenging the beating of Amerigo Bonasera's daughter Maria. After Luca Shortly after this, the Don set Luca Brasi a serious task. Brasi was to pretend that he wasn't so happy with the Corleone family and that he wanted to join the Tattaglia crime family. That way, he could find out what Sollozzo and Tattaglia were up to. Aldo went along with Luca and watched the meet from an alley window. Luca failed to realize that Bruno Tattaglia and The Turk were informed that Brasi was lying and he was garroted to death, while smoking a cigarette, after the Turk jammed a knife through his hand. Aldo killed Luca's assassin but Sollozzo and Tattaglia escaped. When Aldo was back in his safehouse, he phoned Monk Malone to tell him what had happenend, but Monk prefered that they talked face to face at the barber shop on Mott Street instead of over the phone. New Allies The following day, the two men met at the barbers, running into Malone's sister Frankie along the way. As Aldo and Monk Malone discussed about Luca being dead, Don Corleone went across the street to purchase some fruit while Fredo remained in a car parked outside the barber shop. Vito failed to realize that Tattaglia gunmen had cornered him and left him unguarded. The Don was shot several times in the back as he ran across the street to Fredo. Monk was shot in his shoulder while the barber was shot in his chest which left only Aldo remaining. He helped Fredo get Don Vito to the hospital while being chased through Little Italy by Tattaglia gunmen. Along the way, Aldo learnt that the Tattaglias had kidnapped consigliere Tom Hagen. The following evening, Trapani, Peter Clemenza and Rocco Lampone helped rescue Hagen from Sollozzo, who furiously plotted to finish off Don Vito. When Aldo was placed on guard duty soon after, he encountered Frankie Malone (visiting her injured brother) as well as several Tattaglia assassins who were attempting to kill the Don. Aldo saved his life, and with the arrival of Michael Corleone and Enzo Aguello, managed to secure the area, but not before Michael's jaw was broken by Captain Mark McCluskey. Joe Galtosino On New Year's Eve, several Corleone men, including Monk, Sonny Corleone, Paulie Gatto and Aldo went to a party, organised by Rosa Morelli. However, after a while, the party was raided by Sergeant Galtosino and his police crew and he took an Rosa with him for "interrogation". Aldo secretly passed a few police officers and followed Galtosino to a balcony. Aldo later threw Galtosino off the balcony and also threw a bottle of alcohol to reference it as accidental. Aldo was now taken very seriously by members of the Corleone family and not treated as an outsider. Death To The Traitor As Vito was in hospital trying to recover, Sonny Corleone took over as Acting Boss for the family. He noticed that Paulie Gatto had been working with the Tattaglia family and sold out the Don. Sonny appointed Clemenza to get the job done and Aldo was involved too. As Clemenza stopped to take a "Leak", Aldo loaded his gun but Gatto heard it and run out of the car straight away. Aldo managed to gun down Paulie which pleased Clemenza and Sonny. Horseplay Jack Woltz was a big Los Angeles movie producer. Johnny Fontane wanted a role in one of his up-coming films but Woltz declined because Fontane had slept with one of his starlets. Corleone family consigliere, Tom Hagen assigned Aldo and Rocco Lampone to go with Tom to meet Jack Woltz at the Woltz mansion in Los Angeles. Hagen and Woltz didn't make a deal so Aldo and Rocco intruded into Woltz's home. Rocco killed Khartoum, Woltz's favourite horse, and managed to put the horses' head in his bed. The next morning, Woltz got the horse and understand the situation. Johnny Fontane was agreed a part in his film. Around this time, Trapani and Frankie Malone began dating, which Monk gave his approval to. The two men then assisted Clemenza in destroying Sollozzo's Warehouse, cutting off his main drugs supply. Becoming Made and The Bronx Killings Sollozzo wanted to meet with Michael Corleone for a peace meeting, where he would be guarded by Captain McCluskey, and the junior Corleone suggested this would be the perfect time to eliminate the two family enemies. Clemenza had Aldo to put the gun in the bathroom at Louis Restaurant in Midtown. Aldo disguised as an innocent and watched over the meet while inside the restaurant having some soup. Aldo dropped off Michael at the docks where he would be in safety in Sicily. For this act, Aldo was made into the family at The Falconite. The Price However, soon after he was made, Tattaglia hitmen kidnapped Frankie, and despite his efforts to save her, she was killed by Bruno Tattaglia at St. Michael Archangel in Brooklyn. The furious Trapani went on a rampage, assisted by Sonny Corleone, and threw Tattaglia into teh cremation oven at Tito Morelli's, after first luring him their by killing a capo in the Tattaglia family. Aldo began to accept contract hits at this time from both Rocco Lampone and Sergeant Chris Ferriera, a crooked cop who wanted to keep the Irish gang out of New York as well as settle some personal scores. This caused him to be mistrusted by the Family, until Ferriera betrayed him, causing Trapani to beat the policeman to death in the street. He gained further prestige by helping Sonny Corleone eliminate a smuggling ring ran by Artie Manzanero. Once again, Aldo's actions cost him dearly, as Sonny was soon gunned down by hitmen working for the Five Families. Through the Tattaglia Underboss at The Tunnel Club, Trapani learned that Don Barzini had been the mastermind, but the Don, sickened by the bloodshed, called for a truce, one that also allowed Michael to return safely from Sicily. Caporegime When Michael returned, he had a special gift for the man who helped him escape, the position of caporegime. He then dispatched Aldo on a mission to find a rat in the Bowery Hotel, alongside Monk Malone, who had lately grown depressed and distant. But when Malone shot a man in the hotel, Jimmy DeNunzio arrived, ostensibly to help, but really to reveal that the operation had been a scheme to winkle out a traitor in the family, the dead man was in fact D. Cooper, an FBI Agent who Monk had been reporting back to. Monk fled, with Aldo in hot pursuit.rsuit. At the Va Va Voom Room the two men fought, and Trapani was eventually forced to execute his old friend on the dancefloor. The Move to Nevada .]] In order to facilitate Michael Corleone's move to Nevada, Aldo was sent to clear out Moe Greene's secret casino underneath The Peak, sometime after the death of his old mentor Salvatore Tessio, who had been revealed to be a traitor. With the money from Greene's casino, the only thing that remained was for the Corleones to gain revenge on the five families. Whilst Michael Rizzi was baptised at St. Patrick's Old Cathedral, Aldo assisted Peter Clemenza in killing Victor Stracci, Willie Cicci in shooting Carmine Cuneo, and Rocco Lampone in the death of Philip Tattaglia. He also managed to gain final revenge against Don Barzini for the murder of his father. With the four dons executed, Aldo then set about conquering the rest of New York City. Upon the completion of this task, he became Don of New York. Death Three years later, Aldo (now 34 years old) accompanied Michael Corleone to Havana, Cuba for the business deals with Hyman Roth, where he received a special percentage of the business to himself. He was highly respected amongst mob circles at this point, particularly with Rico Granados, despite turning down involvement in a property deal of Granados'. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following Castro's revolution, he was shot in the neck by a sniper while escorting Fredo and Michael to the Havana Airport with the help of his underboss Dominic, who replaced Aldo as Corleone Don of New York, Michael ordered Fredo that Trapani's mother was to be provided for. His businesses in New York were taken over by two rogue Clemenza capos Carmine Rosato and his older brother Tony Rosato. Murders committed by Aldo Note'': These murders are commited by Aldo in the video game as he doesn't exist in the film's timeline. This list does not include random gangsters, police or civilians that Aldo may kill during the game. Hit Contract targets are also listed here as they are a requirement for Aldo to achieve the rank of Don of NYC.'' * Luca's assassin (Tattaglia Soldato/Hitman) - Killed for murdering Luca Brasi. * Joe Galtosino (NYPD sargeant) - Killed for assaulting Rosa. * Paulie Gatto (Corleone Soldato) - Killed for selling out the Corleone family. * Bruno Tattaglia (Tattaglia Underboss) - Killed on orders of Sonny Corleone during the Five Families War. * Marty Malone (Corleone Associate) - Killed for betraying the Corleone family. * Salvatore Tessio (Corleone Caporegime) - Killed for betraying the Corleone family. * Carmine Cuneo (Cuneo Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Victor Stracci (Stracci Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Philip Tattaglia (Tattaglia Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Emilio Barzini (Barzini Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Bobby Marcolini (Cuneo Soldato) - Killed for attacking Peter Clemenza's associate. * Nicholas Klaus (Cuneo Associate) * Marco Cuneo (Cuneo Underboss) * Mario DeBellis (Cuneo Caporegime) * Ronnie Tosca (Cuneo Caporegime) * Luciano Fabbri (Cuneo Consigliere) * George "Jaggy" Jovino (Barzini Associate) - Killed for betraying the Corleone crime family. * Big Bobby Toro (Barzini Caporegime) * Pietro Testa (Barzini Caporegime) * Domenico Mazza (Barzini Consigliere) * Emilio Barzini Jr. (Barzini Underboss) * Freddie Nobile (Tattaglia Consigliere) . * Tony Bianchi (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Donnie Marinelli (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Mikey Saleri (Tattaglia Soldato) * Luigi Fusco (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Salvatore Stracci (Stracci Underboss) * Jack Fontana - (Stracci Consigliere) * Leon Grossi - (Stracci Caporegime) * Oscar Zavarelle - (Stracci Caporegime) Personality and traits Cunning and resourceful, Aldo gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist wherever he could. Despite this, Aldo had a compassionate streak, a dry, warm sense of humour, and was deeply loyal to his friends such as Monk Malone and Sonny and quickly endeared himself to superiors like Clemenza, Tessio, Santino Corleone and Michael Corleone. This compassion occassionally caused him to falter on particularly ruthless missions, such as the execution of Tessio later on in his career. He was also a charmer, and women like Rosa Morelli and Carmella Rotunda flirted openly with him. Following the death of Frankie Malone, he grew more distant, and never truly recovered from the incident. After he joined the family as a made man, his power and loyalty increased, but in the meantime, his feelings failed, as he felt no misery when he killed his closest friend Monk. He was an expert marksman and hand to hand combatant. He also knew golden ways of extorting shops which enabled him to earn more money, skills which earned him the nickname "the Player". All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, even family compounds single-handedly, and it was only down to the element of surprise that he was finally eliminated. Behind the scenes Aldo Trapani is the protagonist in The Godfather: The Game. He is voiced by Andrew Pifko, and by Amanda Moody in the prologue. In The Godfather II, he is voiced by Rick Pasqualone. Trivia *According to D. Cooper's files, Trapani's alias is 'The Player' and that he is believed to held the position of a soldato in the Corleone family. *Before Luca teaches Aldo how to handle firearms, Aldo can still pull out his guns to use in combat. Notes and references Trapani, Aldo Category:Trapanis Category:Deceased (video game) Category:Video game associates Category:Video game soldati Category:Video game caporegimes Category:Video game underbosses Category:Video game Dons